


Elvish Swears

by peppermint_latte



Series: The Multiple Inquisitor AU [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi, Multiple Inquisitors, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Solas is his usual asshole self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_latte/pseuds/peppermint_latte
Summary: “So, you hate the Dalish.” He says, breaking the silence that had fallen between them as they walked.“What led you to that conclusion?” Solas’s tone doesn’t sound like he’s just been accused of something awful, it rather sounds as if he’s asking about the weather.Conkus talks to Solas about his stance on the Dalish people.





	Elvish Swears

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was started by me and a group of friends, the original characters featured belong to each of us. (And the rest of belong to BioWare, as does the world.)  
> Conkus (Dalish Elf), Vara (Dalish Elf), Elena (Human Mage) and Telsi (Dwarf Rogue) are mine.  
> Olivia (City Elf) belongs to omi-writing on ao3.  
> Deimos (Human Rogue) belongs to deimido on tumblr.  
> 

“So, you hate the Dalish.” He says, breaking the silence that had fallen between them as they walked.

“What led you to that conclusion?” Solas’s tone doesn’t sound like he’s just been accused of something awful, it rather sounds as if he’s asking about the weather.

Conkus doesn’t fail to notice that he doesn’t disagree with him at all, tone or otherwise.

“I spoke to Vara before we left Haven.” He answers.

“Ah.” Solas says, as if that answers everything. Which it does. The two of them had an argument about it, and being another dalish elf, Conkus had been able to pry it out of Vara quite easily.

“Can I ask why you hate us?”

Solas turns to him and gives him a look.

“You’re not angry that I have just admitted to despising your people?”

“Well, I’m not exactly glad to hear it, but I assume you have a reason for it. And I’d like to know what it is,” He sighs and looks away from the other elf, “We need to be able to work together, and I was hoping we might even become friends. If either of those things are to be possible I need to understand why you feel that way about my people.”

“I suppose that is fair.” Solas says it almost like a question, when Conkus glances at him, he looks surprised and maybe even unsettled. Had what Conkus said truly been so shocking?

“The Dalish think they know elvhen history, but in truth they know very little. And what they do know is mangled beyond recognition. In my explorations of the Fade I have seen much of the people’s history. I have tried to share my discoveries with some of the Dalish, but they have only sneered at me and called me a liar and a flat-ear. I find myself unable to completely forgive these things and have grown quite resentful of them.”

Conkus doesn’t immediately reply, as he takes a minute to process everything he just heard.

“I would like to learn.” He answers eventually.

Once again, he seems to have surprised Solas.

“Truly?”

“Yes. I am not surprised to hear you say other Dalish have shunned your attempts to share what you have learned with them, but it does sadden me nonetheless. I have always suspected the little we knew of our history had been distorted by time, and I have always wished to know the truth and more. So, if you are willing to share, I would be very interested to hear of what you have seen.”

“Of course, I would happily share it with you.”

“Then,” He starts, excited, eyes glinting, “Tell me about Arlathan.”

Solas begins to speak, recounting the memories he has found in the Fade of the once great elvhen city.

Conkus listens to Solas’s stories all the way to the storm coast and continues to listen every night at camp once they arrive. He cannot get enough of them. He finally knows some of his people’s past and that excites him beyond words.

They get onto the subject of ancient elvhen one night after Solas overhears him swear in the language.

“I was not aware the Dalish had kept that particular piece of our past.”

Conkus tries to avoid looking embarrassed and fails miserably.

“Most haven’t, or at least my clan never taught me that.” He admits.

“Then how, may I ask, did you come to possess the knowledge?” Solas asks him curiously.

He considers for a moment, whether he should tell this story, but decides that Solas, of all people, isn’t likely to judge him.

“When I was younger I was frustrated by how little our clan knew of our people’s language and how they would teach me even less. So, one night I stole away to the nearest city and searched it’s library for books on ancient elvish. I was gone for 3 weeks and when I arrived back home I got in a great deal of trouble with the Keeper. I nearly lost my position of First, even. Not that I cared. I had what I wanted, knowledge of our language that the clan didn’t have.”

He stares out into the night, memory clouding his thoughts.

“Looking back, it wasn’t much really. Only a few phrases and a dozen new words, but it meant so much to me that I’ve never forgotten any of it, even if I’ve rarely had the chance to speak it.”

His eyes turn to the fire pit between them and he watches the flames dance.

“I could teach you what I know, if you wish.”

He meets Solas’s eyes, searching for any trace of humour or deception. He finds nothing. Solas really means it.

“I won’t pretend that I am fluent, but I have learned a great deal more than most others, and I would be happy share it.”

“Yes. That’s-,” He pauses, “You have no idea how much that means to me.”

Maybe he is should be more careful about baring his feelings to someone he knows so little of, but he wants to trust Solas. And more than anything, he wants to learn. Whatever the cost.

Solas smiles warmly and honestly at him. He can’t help but smile in return.

“It is getting late but I think we have time for me to teach you at least one word or phrase before we retire to our tents.”

He thinks carefully about what he wishes to know before asking if Solas knows the translation for it.

He falls asleep that night with a smile on his face, rolling the syllables of the new word he knows in his mind. Enthusiastic to learn more.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, not all of the heralds are present, but they will be in future stories.


End file.
